Greek Madness
by Nanda Souza
Summary: O East Great Campus - Universidade da Flórida abriga as figuras mais esquisitas desse planeta. Desde O Piadista, um ilustre desconhecido que prega peças em todos, até o Derek, um gênio que odeia sapatos e vive descalço. Cindy é uma garota da fraternidade Omega Ni Psi e vai aprender que nessa "loucura grega" ou você escolhe a sua sanidade, ou o descontrole te escolhe.


**Nome: **Greek Madness

**Autora: **Ananda (Nanda) Souza

**Status: **Em andamento

A web Greek Madness fala sobre a vida de Cindy Sandford e é contada pelo ponto de vista da mesma. Ela estuda no East Great Campus - Universidade da Flórida, e é um dos lugares mais loucos que você pode entrar. A cantina vende muffins de maconha, festas quase 24 horas por dia, álcool, cigarro, maconha, amigos absurdamente loucos e algumas pessoas que a fazem sentir vontade de virar nômade. Cocker é uma pequena obsessão deliciosa, pena que é um canalha incurável. Nate é um galinha, mas um galinha gentil, se é que isso existe. Kara é uma maluca que acha que é absolutamente perfeita, e antes de pirar de vez era a quase irmã mais velha da Cindy. Maureen é uma piranha que está no complô contra a sua fraternidade, a Omega Ni Psi. E todos eles estão deixando a garota á beira da loucura.

**Trailer: ** watch?v=XCVyis-8BxE

**Tumblr da história:**

**Capítulo 1**

"It's a makeout party in another dimension".

Era algo em torno de 100 pessoas reunidas em uma mansão de fraternidade festejando a volta à universidade, aos amigos, às fraternidades, às disputas de poder, à vida libidinosa, ao sexo, à vida longe da família, e por último, mas não menos importante... Aos estudos.

Luzes fortes em pontos estratégicos passeavam por todo o ambiente, parando por vezes em algum ponto específico, mas nunca se sabia onde parariam. Com sorte em alguém que não gostaria de ser visto porque estava pegando a amiga da namorada. O resto do lugar estava meio escuro, mas iluminado o suficiente pra você saber se a pessoa com quem você estava no momento era aprovável. Em um momento, as luzes passaram por mim e meus olhos doeram pela claridade. Acho que eu estava alta demais pra me importar com qualquer coisa que não fosse a garrafa de alguma coisa em minhas mãos e os lábios do Cocker passeando pelo meu pescoço. Eram macios e sabiam exatamente pra onde ir, daquele jeito que me deixava completamente louca. O som estourava nos meus ouvidos alguma música da nova trilogia de cd's do Green Day, o lugar estava cheio e eu dei graças a Deus por estar no canto da sala. As luzes eram luzes negras, e me deixavam mais tonta do que eu já estava, então decidi fechar os olhos e só sentir a sensação prazerosa que o Cocker me proporcionava.

Eu estava na festa de boas-vindas da Sigma Chi, onde tudo acontecia, por mais bizarro que parecesse. A festa era extremamente bem preparada, começando por um telão do lado de fora que exibia algumas frases fodas e algumas cenas do que estava acontecendo no lado de dentro. Os caras da fraternidade instalaram na entrada, de alguma forma, holofotes que iluminavam os céus e toda pessoa no raio de 10 km gostaria de estar aqui. Muita bebida de todos os tipos, e tudo o que você poderia querer, é só pedir às pessoas certas.

Do lado de dentro, a parede central era iluminada por luzes que apontavam direto para o símbolo da fraternidade (ΣΧ) pichado enorme. Na frente do símbolo estava o DJ, era algum membro da fraternidade, mas eu não conseguia reconhecê-lo. A sala foi liberada para a pista de dança, o sofá e as poltronas foram movidas para os cantos, onde eu estava no momento, e na parede lateral direita estava o bar. Era de longe uma das coisas mais bonitas do ambiente, a estrutura era de vidro temperado e lava colorida passava por ele. Subindo e descendo na estrutura interna. Me perguntei por um segundo como aquilo ainda não havia estourado. Na parede da esquerda havia um corredor com as portas dos quartos, banheiros e cozinha.

As luzes passaram por mim novamente, e tudo já corria muito rápido, quando dei por mim, já não estava mais com o Cocker. Logo que recobrei a consciência, estava confusa e sem ideia alguma de como havia ido parar ali. Eu estava no corredor da casa. As paredes eram brancas com várias pichações de paisagens, mulheres e outros tipos de coisa. Um cara há alguns anos sabia grafitar como ninguém e usou esse talento nos corredores, nos quartos e no símbolo da fraternidade na entrada. Foi assim que ele conseguiu deixar de ser candidato para ser um veterano, mas já faz tanto tempo que ele já se formou.

Sentei no chão e parei pra observar as pessoas bêbadas e se comendo no corredor. Um casal em especial chamou a minha atenção, e eu sabia muito bem quem era a garota. Maureen, o nojo em pessoa traindo seu queridinho Justin King. Normal, nem sei porque esses dois ainda namoram. Ela não é feia, na verdade é linda, mas é manipuladora e falsa, assim como todas as meninas da Iota Pi. O cara que estava com ela estava de costas pra mim, mas pelo pouco que pude perceber não era de se jogar fora. Ainda mais pela cara de prazer que ela estava fazendo. De puta também, mas isso já é rotina.

Uma pessoa se jogou ao meu lado, sentando-se comigo no chão, e eu olhei meio confusa pra ele. Acho que já vi esse cara antes.

- Já acabou a pegação com Cocker? – Perguntou rindo e com um copo quase vazio contendo um líquido que, pela cor, se assemelhava a whiskey.

- Oi? – Foi a única coisa que consegui responder.

- É, ele estava aqui há uns dez segundos atrás com você. – Comentou terminando de beber o suposto whiskey.

- Estava? Cara, eu não faço ideia de como cheguei aqui. – Desabafei rindo junto com ele. Engraçado, quando se está na mesma festa e se conhece as mesmas pessoas, elas começam a lembrar mais das merdas que você fez do que você das suas. Tipo a Caroline, eu estava com ela há umas duas horas, e eu nunca vi alguém dançar daquele jeito. Ela estava quase quebrando as pernas ao meio.

- Então estamos juntos querida, porque eu também não! – Exclamou se levantando rápido, abrindo os braços em forma de comemoração. O louco saiu correndo dando gritos de comemoração e a única coisa que eu pude ver foi o que estava escrito nas costas da sua camisa: "Curo a AIDS, me pergunte como!".

Comecei a gargalhar alto e comentei comigo mesma:

- Acho que eu não quero saber. – Olhei ao meu redor pra ver se achava algo mais interessante, mas não encontrei. Fechei os olhos e com certo esforço lembrei o que havia feito quando saí do canto. Eu e o Cocker fomos pro quarto, demos uma rapidinha, mas ele disse que tinha que sair do nada. Me largou lá e eu vim pra cá pro corredor. É, que vontade de quebrar a cara dele agora.

- Mas espera aí, como aquele cara sabe que eu estava me pegando com o Cocker? – Pensei em voz alta. Merda, estou pegando essa mania de bêbado de falar sozinha. – Bom, ele deve ter passado pela gente no corredor antes, sei lá. Ou entrado por acidente no quarto. Vai saber.

Ainda puta da vida pelo Cocker ter me largado ali na vontade e ter saído assim do nada, levantei mais inspirada do que nunca a pegar alguém.

Lá estava eu no meio da pista dançando com um monte de gente. Dei de ombros e continuei a dançar no meio do pessoal, e fiquei feliz em saber que conhecia a maioria deles, só não lembrava os nomes. Há, como se eu conseguisse me lembrar de muita coisa agora. Apesar disso, fiquei feliz quando uma mão estendeu um baseado para mim. Aceitei, me sentindo feliz e sortuda. Peguei e dei uma tragada bem funda, prendendo um pouco a fumaça e soltando bem devagar, vendo-a sumir no meio das luzes.

Tudo começou a desacelerar lentamente e a minha mente já estava mais relaxada, do jeito que eu gostava de me sentir. Fiquei mais feliz ainda em perceber que o cara que me deu o baseado era um loiro alto e muito gato. Ele pegou o baseado da minha mão, e fumou o restinho da ponta que ainda havia sobrado. O olhar dele era familiar e me estava me deixando absurdamente excitada, mordi os lábios e cedi às suas mãos na minha cintura me puxando para perto dele. Não era o beijo do Cocker, mas servia.

O beijo começou a esquentar, minhas mãos estavam trançadas no seu cabelo e nossos corpos estavam completamente colados. Suas mãos estavam descendo pelas minhas costas e quando as luzes passaram por mim novamente, eu já não estava na pista lotada. Tudo estava extremamente quieto, ao abrir os olhos eu descobri estar de calcinha e sutiã em uma cama. O quarto estava escuro, não conseguia ver muita coisa, e a minha cabeça estava latejando de dor.

Dessa vez, eu não tive aquela dádiva de me lembrar de tudo o que eu fiz na noite passada. O que acontece quando tenho um pouquinho de sorte. Mas acontece eu raramente tenho sorte. E é claro que essa frase foi um eufemismo.

Procurei o loiro bonitão na cama, mas parece que ele já tinha ido. É uma pena, gostaria de ver se ele era realmente tão bonito assim enquanto estou sóbria. Tateei o criado mudo a procura do abajur, pois o quarto estava um verdadeiro breu. Agradeci aos deuses quando achei, e não me surpreendi ao ver o quarto uma verdadeira bagunça. Parecia que uma batalha mortal e pós-apocalíptica tinha rolado ali, e os cadáveres largados no chão eram zumbis, pois quando eu liguei a luz, a maioria deles gemeu reclamando. Tá, exagero. Tinham, no máximo, umas quatro ou cinco pessoas no chão. Mesmo assim, só ri e saí procurando as minhas roupas.

Passei o olho pelo quarto, já iluminado, e descobri que era do Nate e do Carey. O Nate é um dos meus melhores amigos, e eu morro de vontade de ficar com ele, porque o Jonathan é absurdamente lindo. Mas é coisa boba, não vale a pena arriscar uma amizade por uma ficada ou algo que pode não dar certo. Por mais que todos digam e não importa quanto neguem, a amizade sempre muda depois dessas coisas. Já o Carey é namorado da Audrey, uma amiga da Omega Ni Psi, minha fraternidade. É complicada a história de como eles começaram a namorar, mas isso é coisa pra outro dia.

As paredes do quarto eram brancas e cobertas por posters de futebol, de animais ou de bandas. As camas na verdade são um beliche branco e o armário era um closet. Vale a pena checar lá dentro. O piso na verdade era uma grama falsa que imitava um campo de futebol, aí você reconhece como esses dois são viciados. Andei um pouco, evitando pisar nos corpos no chão e em objetos estranhos, e dei graças a deus quando cheguei ao closet, que estava aberto.

Atrás da porta do closet o Nate costuma deixar uma cuequinha ridícula que imita um elefante, tem até a tromba. Bom, era ali que a minha blusa estava pendurada e a minha calça jeans estava embolada no chão ao lado dos meus sapatos. Não sei se quero saber como as minhas roupas foram parar ali. Sério. Me vesti rápido e meus olhos correram pelo quarto novamente para procurar algo de importante que eu talvez possa ter me esquecido. Como se fosse um imã, meus olhos correram imediatamente para o terrível número piscando em neon verde, como se tivesse zoando com a minha cara. Eram nove e meia da manhã. Merda. Estou fodidamente atrasada para a primeira aula do ano.

- Acorda cambada! Já são nove e meia! – Algum santo passou correndo, avisando ao povo o horário. Bom, dane-se. Vou filar essa merda, preciso de um banho e de televisão.

Dei de ombros com indiferença e fui andando, conseguindo desviar de alguns corpos catatônicos no chão. E quando eu achei que já estava quase livre, senti alguma coisa fria agarrar o meu tornozelo. Não me contive e dei um berro de terror.

- Cala a boca Cindy, sou eu. – Caroline resmungou, se levantando. Eu respirei fundo e me encostei na porta. Ela é maluca, que susto da porra.

- Desculpa. – Choraminguei, morrendo de medo dela me dar um murro. A Carol é a minha melhor amiga junto com a Rocktavia (sim, o nome dela é Rocktavia) e mede algo em torno de 1,55m. É realmente baixinha, mas não se engane, suas maravilhosas mãos de baixista são bem fortes, e ela inclusive toca em uma banda com alguns amigos nossos: The Rock Lobsters. Tem os olhos mais azuis que eu já v pessoa mais mau humorada e violenta nos primeiros 30 minutos depois de acordar. Depois disso ela já volta ao normal, que é uma pessoa bem brincalhona e com resposta pra tudo.

- Tá, fica quieta e vamos sair desse quarto escuro e abafado. – Resmungou me atropelando, abrindo a porta com força e marchando corredor afora. Está aí, é por essas e outras que eu me lembro todo dia de manhã que eu estou fodida. Ela é a minha colega de quarto de novo (nós já dividíamos o quarto no dormitório do campus ano passado). A Rocktavia já é veterana há mais tempo, então divide quarto com outra veterana, a Ramona, uma mexicana fofa que cozinha muito bem. Eu virei veterana junto com a Carol esse ano, então nós já temos liberdade pra escolher nossos quartos. Apesar disso, não acho que outra pessoa aguentaria o mau humor matinal dela. Eles deveriam me canonizar, porque viu...

- Tá né... – Comentei conformada para o corredor vazio.

- Falando sozinha essa hora da manhã, Cindy? – Rocktavia apareceu no corredor e nós começamos a andar juntas para a sala.

- Não, só me lembrando de que eu sou a única pessoa que aguenta ela pela manhã. Coitado do marido dela. – Respondi, me olhando no reflexo da tela do IPhone, ajeitando meu cabelo e tentando dar um jeito no lápis de olho borrado.

- Depende viu, se ele tiver mandado bem na noite anterior, não vai ter mau humor certo. – Rebateu dando uma gargalhada maliciosa.

- Você não presta. – Comecei a rir junto com ela.

- Ah, boas notícias. Achei uma bolsa rosa escandalosa largada por aí, é óbvio que eu reconheci na hora a dona. Tinham três rodadas de graça no Kennedy's, um delineador preto e um maço de Marlboro de menta! – Exclamou feliz da vida.

- Rocktavia! – Comecei a rir imaginando a cara de alegria dela quando achou a bolsa, e acabei retrucando: – Afinal, achado não é roubado, né?

- Exatamente. – Deu um sorriso satisfeito enquanto descíamos despreocupadamente a escada imponente da Sigma Chi.

A Rocktavia é uma amiga sensacional. Não é do tipo muito sentimental e nem calorosa, porque própria personalidade dela não é assim, mas não quer dizer algo ruim. Ela só te avisa uma vez quando você está errado, e te deixa na liberdade pra fazer o que você bem entender. Bom, quando você quebrar a cara, ela vai estar lá pra te oferecer um banquinho e um copo de vodka. É uma das pessoas que eu mais admiro porque ela toma conta da própria vida, é independente e faz o que bem entende. É calma, sensata e bem reservada. Mas falando como a boa estudante de moda que sou, não posso deixar de falar das roupas dela. É extremamente estilosa, faz ótimas combinações e qualquer coisa fica boa com seus cabelos muito loiros.

- A coleção de posters oficiais e autografados dos caras da Sigma Chi é impressionante. – Falou a Caroline aparecendo do nada.

- De onde você surgiu, garota? – Exclamei chocada, ela não estava conosco há um segundo atrás.

- Brotei das profundezas da escuridão, dos seus piores pesadelos. – Falou, fazendo gestos com os dedos que lembravam muito os pinguins de Madagascar.

- Ah, sim senhora, Rainha das Trevas. – Gargalhei enquanto passávamos pelo mesmo corredor de ontem. Só que agora estava vazio e tão sujo quanto.

- Muito bom ter seu bom humor de volta, dona Caroline. – Rocktavia ironizou.

- É sempre bom me ter por perto, sweetheart. – Respondeu jogando os cabelos e rindo em seguida.

- De volta à loucura diária. – Sussurrei para as meninas enquanto entrávamos na sala de estar. Elas só riram discretamente e voltaram a atenção para a sala, cheia de rostos conhecidos.

- Bom dia chicas. – Cumprimentou a Ramona sentada no chão e com uma cara de sono épica. Algumas pessoas deram bom dia, outras só acenaram. Estavam na sala Nate, Justin, Ramona, Dimitri, Audrey e Carey. E nada do Cocker...

Eu me acomodei junto ao Nate, me encostando ao seu peito e colocando os pés na mesa de centro. O sofá já havia sido colocado de volta no centro da sala e a televisão voltou ao seu lugar, numa cômoda encostada na parede junto com centenas de jogos, filmes e trezentos aparelhos eletrônicos.

- Engraçado como vocês tem ânimo pra colocar o sofá e a tevê de volta no lugar, mas não tem ânimo algum pra começar a limpar isso. – Comentei, enquanto tweetava no aplicativo do IPhone. A festa tinha sido um fantástica, e vazou uma foto do Nate de tanguinha de oncinha abraçado a duas loiras peitudas. Bom, eu admito que não gostei muito da última parte pelo fato dele ser minha paixão platônica entre amigos... Se é que isso existe.

- Nós, da Sigma Chi, fazemos tudo por mulheres, sofá, cerveja e televisão. Arrumação e o resto fica pra depois. Amém irmãos? – Disse o Justin, imitando uma espécie de pastor. Todos rimos e os irmãos presentes gritaram em concordância.

- Epa, mulheres não. Se não eu corto seu pinto fora, está me ouvindo? – Audrey ameaçou Carey, seu namorado. Ele sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dela que a fez ficar muito vermelha, todos rimos enquanto assistíamos a cena dela tentando estapeá-lo. Mas assim como a Carol, a Audrey é bem baixinha.

- Hey, já viu essa foto? – Questionei Nate enquanto o mesmo apoiava o queixo na minha cabeça. Senti meu rosto ficar um pouco vermelho, mas consegui domar meus nervos.

- Que foto? – Perguntou voltando a atenção ao celular. Quando mostrei a cena ridícula dele ontem, começou a rir sem vergonha alguma. Que descarado.

- Do que vocês estão rindo? – Alguém perguntou, e eu não consegui dizer nada, mas fui passando o celular de mão em mão e no fim das contas todos estavam rindo conosco. Será que o álcool ainda está fazendo efeito?

- Cara, meus parabéns. – Justin estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Nate e por um momento o Cocker voltou à minha mente.

O que será que tinha dado nele ontem? Ele tem agido estranhamente esses dias e eu já não sei o que fazer. Parece distante e desinteressado, vive saindo desse jeito e mal me liga. O lado foda é que toda vez que ele quer alguma coisa eu volto feito um cachorrinho. Detesto isso.

- Galera, eu, a Cindy e a Carol estamos indo. Tchau, bela festa. Uma das melhores, vocês estão de parabéns. – Rocktavia falou repentinamente, dando um selinho em Dimitri, ficante dela e amigo do pessoal, e se despedindo de todos.

- Estamos? – Perguntou a Carol, se desencostando do ombro da Ramona.

- Estamos, já perdemos a primeira aula e eu estou puta de fome. – Respondi, olhando o horário no celular e me levantando para me espreguiçar. Pude sentir o olhar o Jonathan às minhas costas e fiquei internamente feliz com isso.

- Você não vai nada, vai ficar aqui. – Me puxou pela cintura de volta ao sofá e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Fique esperando, meu bem. – Ri desafiadora, levantei me despedindo do pessoal e indo com as meninas.

- Me larga aqui mesmo, isso aí. – Reclamou o Nate de longe, e eu não precisei olhar pra trás pra saber que ele estava fazendo aquela carinha fofa.

- Tchau Jonathan. – Gargalhei passando pelo bar e descendo a escadaria do casarão.

- Vamos pro Kennedy's? – Perguntei ansiosa para as meninas, sonhando com minhas bolinhas de Nescau com leite.

- É claro, o Sr. Belford que se foda, eu vou tomar o meu café. – Gritou a Carol, estendendo os braços. Algumas pessoas olharam feio pra ela, mas isso não a inibiu.

- Nem pra ele ouvir. – Comentei rindo, ela só me deu um olhar feio.

- Vocês vão, e eu vou pra a aula. Hasta la vista, babes. – A loira caminhou em direção à aula de direito penal. Um mistério da vida: como ela tira notas tão boas e vai pra todas as festas?

- Louca. – Comentou a morena ao meu lado, balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

- É né. Deixa ela, é a Rocktavia, certo? Ela deve ter batido a cabeça quando nasceu e desenvolveu um cérebro maior que o normal. – Dei de ombros.

- Sua teoria é definitivamente furada, como ela pode ter desenvolvido um cérebro maior que o normal por ter batido a cabeça? – Falou, indignada, e com uma feição de quem tem uma ideia bem melhor.

Papo vai papo vem e chegamos ao Kennedy's, onde fazemos todas as refeições quando se torna impossível ir à fraternidade. O Kennedy's parece com uma casa de guarda florestal, toda feita de madeira, confortável por dentro e nos dá uma sensação de lar (afinal, quase todos nós estamos longe de casa). Fora que eles possuem um ótimo regulador climático e o melhor café da manhã do campus: sanduíche de ovos, ketchup e pra coroar a delícia: presunto defumado e queijo provolone. Parece nojento, mas com um bom cappuccino de 350ml é o santo remédio pra ressaca.

- Ah, e você, definitivamente, tem uma teoria bem melhor, né? – Perguntei quando já estávamos acomodadas na bancada do Kennedy's. O cheiro inebriante de café, cerveja e bacon frito invadia o lugar.

- Claro que sim. Onde já se viu eu não ter uma teoria pra alguma coisa? – Colocou a mão no peito e se fez de ofendida. Eu só me limitei a balançar a cabeça e rir enquanto ela tentava chamar a atenção de Klaus, o cara que sempre atendia a gente. Quer dizer, cara uma vírgula, ele já tem uns cinquenta anos, inclusive acho que ele é o dono disso aqui, mas eu nunca tive coragem suficiente pra perguntar.

- Olá. Bom dia, queridas. – Ele, finalmente, veio nos atender. – Candy, Joan Jett.

- Oi, Klaus. Já desisti de fazer você me chamar de Cindy. – Comentei enquanto pedia o que eu queria para ele.

- É que você é tão doce que deveria se chamar Candy, não Cindy. – Falou, piscando pra mim.

- Eu não sei de onde vocês tiram que eu sou doce, credo. – Um dia eu ainda descubro, esse é um mistério que nem Sherlock sabe.

- Um dia você vai saber. – Saiu rindo após pegar os nossos pedidos.

- E eu sou a Joan Jett, que honra. Quer dizer, um dia eu vou ser metade da musicista/mulher que ela é, mas, por enquanto, eu vou me focar em terminar a faculdade de música. – Disse com os olhos brilhando. Eu só ri, a é realmente uma criança.

- Bom dia, gostosas. – Virei a cabeça para onde a voz estava vindo e arregalei os olhos ao ver quem estava ali.

- Uau, isso é de fato uma cena rara de se ver. Bryan Cockerstone em pé a essa hora da manhã. O que aconteceu? Deu formiga na cama? – A morena ao meu lado tirou as palavras da minha boca.

Bom, Cocker é uma pessoa no mínimo... Intrigante. Ele teve um incidente no primeiro semestre da faculdade e suas calças foram parar no chão. Foi uma bela demonstração dos seus dotes masculinos, se você entende o que eu digo. É por isso que todo mundo o chama de Cocker. Cock, Cocker. Entende? E é o sobrenome dele. Bom, o que eu posso falar é: eles são dotes bem grandiosos.

- Bom dia, belo não tão adormecido. – Cumprimentei, oferecendo o gole do meu café.

- Não, obrigado. – Sorriu e nos cumprimentou com um selinho em cada. Ele tem essa mania que é bem... Sem comentários no momento.

- E aí, vão matar a aula do Belford? – Perguntou, animado.

Eu e a nos entreolhamos e tivemos uma costumeira conversa de olhares.

O diálogo foi o seguinte:

Eu: "Acho que sim, né, já tá bem tarde pra ir à aula dele".

Ela: "É, ele é um corno que não merece a minha gloriosa presença nessa hora da manhã". Principalmente de ressaca, né, querida?

Eu: "Certo, que seja". Rolo os olhos ironicamente. "Então vamos matar a primeira aula do ano enquanto podemos".

Fim da conversa.

- Sim, eu não quero estragar o meu ano vendo aquela monocelha asquerosa como a primeira aula do semestre. – Comentei, fingindo arrepiar. – Dizem que dá azar pro resto da vida.

- A Antropologia que me perdoe, mas eu vou matar a aula dele também. – Caroline falou. Temos a mesma aula pois é necessário entender como funciona homem para o melhor rendimento e produção de ambos cursos, música e moda.

- Sem falar na barriguinha deliciosa de chop dentro daquela camisa de botão cujos botões só faltam sair voando gritando: "Ao infinito e além!". – Cocker completou imitando a posição do super-homem. A gargalhada continuou até não termos mais fôlego, e, quando ele se esvaiu, nós demos um uníssono "ai, ai", de quem já não tem mais nada pra falar quando a risada acaba.

E todos nós demos uma gargalhada, é o tipo de coisa que eu vou sentir falta quando sair da faculdade.

Eu puxei a minha banqueta para perto do Cocker e me aninhei no seu peito, que sorriu e me abraçou de volta. Suas mãos quentes correram pelos meus braços e eu me arrepiei toda. Pude ouvir sua risadinha, sentindo meus pelos se eriçarem e eu só mordi meu lábio inferior e prendi a risada, mas retruquei dando um beliscão de leve no seu braço. Ele soltou um muxoxo de reclamação, e mordeu meu ombro.

Assim, minha relação com o Cocker é confusa. Nós ficamos de vez em quando (ficamos... Se você entende o que eu digo) e eu meio que gosto dele. Certo, não é meio, até a China sabe que eu gosto dele de verdade. E é por isso que eu estou nessa relação sem futuro com ele. Mesmo sabendo que ele é um filho da puta, mesmo sabendo que ele já havia ficado com metade do Campus desde havia chegado aqui e mesmo sabendo que ele não sentia nada disso por mim. Eu sabia disso tudo, mas preferia ignorar. Ele "gostava" de mim também. Era isso que eu achava e me forçava a acreditar. Em contraponto, tem o Nate. Nós não temos absolutamente nenhum envolvimento romântico, mas eu tenho uma paixão-platônica-nem-tão-platônica-assim por ele. Mas acho também que o Nate não pensa em mim dessa forma, ele é super carinhoso e tudo mais, mas esse é o jeito dele de ser. Ele é assim com todo mundo, todo dado aquele cachorro.

Pode me chamar de estranha, mas eu sinto algo pelos dois. A relação com o Nate é mais natural do que com o Cocker porque eu sei quais são as reais intenções do Cocker. Apesar do Nate ser tão galinha quanto o Cocker, nunca agiu feito um canalha, como o Cocker age sempre. Eu estou realmente dividida, e não sei o que faço.

E um fato muito importante a se comentar: Eu sou MUITO desastrada. Quer dizer, aquelas coisas de comédias românticas que a protagonista realmente consegue acertar uma rolha de champagne no olho do cara, ou dá uma cotovelada no saco dele tentando matar um mosquito. Isso realmente acontece comigo. É uma merda, por isso eu não consigo arranjar um namorado pra ver se esqueço desses dois que só me arranjam problema.

- Cindy! – Ouvi uma voz gritar no meu ouvido. São os gritos da Carol.

- Que é? Deixa eu dormir, droga. – Resmunguei, quase pegando no sono com o cafuné do Cocker em mim. Meu coração batia rápido como se eu tivesse corrido uma maratona. Isso de fato não é um bom sinal.

- Vamos agora para a aula. – Finalizou, parecendo nervosa. Eu dei um selinho desajeitado no Cocker e deixei o pagamento no balcão. Olhei no relógio e me perguntei sobre que aula ela estaria falando, mas lembrei que a aula de Antropologia do Belford seria no segundo horário. O primeiro, o qual nós perdemos, foi a palestra de boas-vindas do reitor, mas ainda dá pra chegar a tempo na aula.

Saí correndo para tentar acompanhá-la, e quando alcancei, não conseguiu pronunciar uma palavra. Ela ficou nervosa subitamente, estalava os dedos com frequência e estava bem inquieta. Dei-lhe tempo para se preparar psicologicamente pra ela me contar alguma notícia desagradável, pois eu a conheço muito bem e ela só ficava assim nessas circunstâncias. Minha mente vagou para mil lugares, tentando imaginar o que seria. Será que ela queria me contar que estava saindo da banda? Ouvi dizer que eles estavam sem um vocalista. Quando já estávamos acomodadas na sala, em um canto remoto do fundo, eu ainda não me sentia psicologicamente preparada pra receber a notícia, mas meu senso de curiosidade falou mais alto. DAMN IT!

- O Cocker... – Balbuciou agoniada, sem conseguir terminar a frase. Merda, quando ela fica nervosa trava de vez.

- Fala! O que tem o Cocker? – Pressionei, ficando nervosa também. Será que ela sabia por que o Cocker está estranho desse jeito? Ela respirou fundo, tomou coragem e disse:

- OCockerestácomaKara. - Ouvi atentamente as palavras que saíram da sua boca, tentando decifrar o que ela havia dito. Minha mente demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação e, quando o havia feito, demorei uns bons minutos para aceitar.

- Ficar tipo, ficar? – Perguntei receosa, sentindo o sangue se esvair do meu rosto e os calafrios tomarem conta. A minha doce ilusão estava sendo desfeita.

- Ficar tipo trepar Cindy. – Respondeu silenciosamente, não sabendo como lidar com a situação.

Engoli em seco, fechei os olhos e tentei controlar as minhas mãos, que tremiam muito.

- Como você sabe disso? – Perguntei, sentindo meu corpo gelado.

- Ontem eu os vi juntos na festa. Ele parecia apressado, saiu do corredor de quartos, atravessou toda a multidão, esbarrou nela e ela o seguiu. Achei que seria bom ir atrás deles, quando cheguei lá... Eles estavam na dispensa, acho você sabe o resto. Creio que ninguém tenha visto. – Não suportei e desabei em lágrimas silenciosas, só senti os braços dela me envolvendo em um abraço confortável, como o de Cocker. Rapidamente pensei em Cocker de manhã me tratando daquele jeito "especial" e me senti totalmente uma idiota. Por que eu não notei isso antes? Ele estava me tratando bem demais.

- O que você vai fazer em relação a isso? – Questionou com um olhar preocupado. Era a pergunta que eu também estava fazendo a mim mesma no momento. Sem saber muito que falar ou o que pensar, eu só dei de ombros esperando saber se eu teria a resposta para aquilo.

O dia passou rápido, andei pensativa e no automático o tempo todo. Quando chegou a hora do almoço, eu sabia exatamente com quem conversar para esclarecer a minha mente. A voz da razão, também conhecido como Derek.

- Você está atrasada. – Pontuou ele. Certo, esse garoto é anormal.

No momento, eu estou no jardim central da universidade, com meu almoço em mãos, e fitando a dois metros de distância um garoto de pele morena, cabelos e olhos castanhos claros, somente de bermuda jeans e boné de aba reta e com um livro na mão (definitivamente, uma visão contrastante). Detalhe que ele estava descalço e sem camisa. Ele vive assim pelo campus, as pessoas acabaram se acostumando. E nem tirou os olhos do livro, como ele sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Como você sabia que eu viria? – Questionei com a sobrancelha erguida, ainda petrificada no lugar.

- Você nunca vai cansar de me perguntar isso. Não, eu não vou lhe falar como eu sei disso. – Droga, custa tentar não é?

- Certo, Edward Cullen. Sem ofensas, é claro. – Bufei enquanto me jogava ao seu lado na grama. Abri o plástico que continha o meu sanduíche de atum e dei uma olhada de soslaio para o Derek.

- Obrigado por me comparar com um vampiro branquelo que vive no meio do mato e brilha como purpurina. Sem ofensas, é claro. – Falou, fazendo uma cara de ofensa e ironizando no fim. Quem vê até pensa! Eu só retribuí com um olhar de desprezo digno de House.

- Certo, vamos ao que interessa. – Eu disse de boca cheia. Certo, esse sanduíche está realmente uma delícia, e essa Coca Cola nem se fala. Ah, todo mundo sabe que faz mal pra saúde, mas tanto faz. A gente vai morrer algum dia mesmo.

- Então, vou ser cruel contigo porque acho que você precisa cair na real. – Perguntou, olhando pra mim. Eu acenei afirmativamente, apesar de estar meio contrariada. – Ponto um: você foi muito burra. Ponto dois: o Cocker é um canalha e você sabe disso. Ponto três: você não deveria ficar assim porque, além de vocês dois ficarem com outras pessoas diferentes, o que vocês têm não é sério pra ele, e você sabe disso também. Ele pode ser seu amigo, sim, mas você não deveria ter se deixado envolver tanto. Você é mais uma da lista dele. – Obrigada pela sinceridade. Eu absorvia, chocada, as suas palavras. Ele tinha toda razão. Eu e o Cocker nunca tivemos nada sério, mas eu ainda teimava em criar em minha cabeça uma relação que eu sabia que não existia. E ainda por cima eu continuava criando aquelas estúpidas esperanças de que ele iria mudar e ficar só comigo. Ri com esse pensamento e me senti ainda mais ridícula.

Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto. Ele estava muito concentrado em um livro qualquer e eu nos meus pensamentos. Quando eu menos esperava, ele quebrou o silêncio com uma frase inédita.

- E você está de ressaca, quando a gente está de ressaca tudo fica dez vezes pior do que realmente é. - Não pude conter uma risada e gargalhei no meio do jardim, meio que engasgando com a Coca. Foi, definitivamente, estranho.

- Essa foi ótima. – Disse assim que consegui arranjar fôlego. - Sabe, você é um mestre. Oh, sábio Dedeko. Eles deviam fazer uma estátua em sua homenagem. – Ainda rindo, dei uma reverência. Como se ele realmente fosse um sábio antigo. Ele riu baixinho e os seus olhos castanho-claros reluziram. Ele é muito fechado, mas é um ótimo amigo comigo. Acho que eu não teria esse conselho se perguntasse pra outra pessoa. Eu sabia que ele era a pessoa certa com quem falar, mas preciso digerir melhor o que estou sentindo. Por mais que as minhas amigas me amem e sejam sinceras, nessa fase, elas me diriam algo pra me consolar.

- Ah, eu conversei com o reitor sobre isso ontem. Ele disse que está contatando o melhor escultor para o trabalho. – Ele falou sem alterar sua fisionomia. Ele… Estava brincando, certo? Quer dizer, o Derek é o melhor aluno da faculdade durante os últimos quarenta anos. Atingiu todas as pontuações que um aluno pode alcançar, não duvidaria se construíssem uma estátua para ele.

- Certo. Você é estranho e eu tenho que ir. – Comentei, rindo. O silêncio prosperou e eu aproveitei para analisar melhor o cara ao meu lado.

Sua pele moreno-californiana, seus olhos e cabelos claros e seu corpo definido o faziam parecer um surfista ou playboy (o que vier primeiro). Mas, apesar de ter um corpo definido, ele também era magro e possuía um rosto fino. O que quebrava completamente a teoria de ele ser um surfista ou afins. Eram os detalhes que, apesar de ter o cabelo claro, era natural e não havia vestígios de areia ou de parafina (tem uma praia muito boa a somente dois quilômetros e os surfistas daqui vivem lá a maior parte do tempo). Suas mãos não eram ásperas ou calejadas, como deveriam ser a de um surfista, e sim macias e suaves. E, cara, ele anda descalço pelo campus. Tipo, sério. Ele geralmente está de regata ou uma coisa do gênero, porque aqui faz muito calor, mas às vezes ele anda sem camisa por aí. E descalço. Quer dizer, quem anda descalço pelos lugares assim? Fora que os professores já passaram da fase "cair matando em cima do por andar como se estivesse em uma praia", e já estão na fase "puxar o saco do Derek porque ele é o melhor aluno que já tivemos e com certeza vai ser um milionário no futuro".

Ele é o nerd menos nerd que eu já vi na vida. Isso soou meio estranho, certo?

- Se você quiser ir logo pra a fraternidade e não ser vista pela Kara, eu sugiro que você saia daqui imediatamente. – Comentou ainda lendo o livro, que eu descobri ser "A Arte da Guerra". Esse cara lê quase um livro por dia, fala sério.

- Merda, estou indo agora. Tchau, a gente se esbarra mais tarde. – Juntei meus livros rapidamente e corri contra o tempo e contra a visão da vadia que eu achava ser a minha "big sister". Big uma porra. Quer dizer, ela não é a minha irmã de verdade. Somos da mesma fraternidade e, além dela ser a presidente, é a minha "big sis.". Isso é uma coisa que criaram entre as irmãs, as veteranas recebem as novatas e cuidam delas como irmãs mais velhas. Irmãs mais velhas que pegam os homens dos outros.

Esse ano eu vou ser veterana, e juro que não vou agir desse jeito com a minha little sis.

Olhei para trás para verificar onde a estava, dei graças a Deus ao constatar que ela estava distraída, conversando com uma menina de enfermagem. Uma putinha essa aí, deve estar pegando dicas com a de como aprimorar a arte de pegar o homem alheio.

Antes que ela virasse de costas, eu coloquei o capuz do casaco e abaixei a cabeça, tentando a todo custo não ser vista. Espero que tenha conseguido. Respirei fundo e continuei a andar, tranquilamente, observando o corredor de gente do parque da universidade. Várias pessoas de todos os tipos caminhavam tranquilamente seguindo as suas vidas, provavelmente eram cheios de problemas como eu e qualquer outra pessoa. Algumas faces pareciam distraídas à sua volta, mas tão centrados em seu próprio mundinho caótico. Jovens, como eu, cansados de alguma festa, ou mesmo de receber alguma porrada da vida desde cedo.

Cansados das aulas que ainda vão se prosseguir todo o ano. Cansados de ver as mesmas caras sorrindo vacilantes a todo o tempo. Adultos exaustos, já recebem essas coisas há mais tempo. Posso ver que muitos deles não gostariam de ser professores, de ensinar pra alunos que não prestam a mínima atenção no que eles falam algumas vezes. Alunos que falam deles por trás, como eu. Ri com a minha própria hipocrisia.

Desviei meu olhar para cima e observei o corredor de árvores que seguia a calçada, eram altas e curvadas para o centro, tapando assim a visão do céu. Graças aos troncos afastados e algumas brechas entre os arbustos das árvores, a luz entrava. Outros feixes de luz desconexos e mais luminosos que a luz natural penetravam entre espaços dos galhos e iluminavam algumas partes da pista, junto com as folhas caídas do outono. Era uma visão linda de se ver. Meu instinto e a minha paixão louca por tirar fotos falaram mais alto.

Eu fico muito melhor quando fotografo, é como se os meus sentimentos passassem pra dentro da imagem. Eu sabia que precisava dessa foto agora. Mas se eu pegasse meu IPhone para tirar a foto, a Kara me reconheceria pela minha capa de celular nada discreta, e com certeza viria falar comigo. Droga, ela está andando na minha direção. Se eu não pegasse, ia perder uma foto linda e iria evitar a conversa mais uma vez. E agora?

Parei de andar por um momento e me perguntei por que eu estava fugindo desse jeito da Kara, eu deveria quebrar a cara dela, isso sim. Me perguntei o que eu faria se ela viesse falar comigo. Me perguntei por que, por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia ficar realmente chateada com ela. Mas acima de tudo, me perguntei por que eu não me senti surpresa ao ouvir a notícia desses dois pela Carol, e não por eles. Comecei a responder mentalmente as perguntas cujas respostas tinha conhecimento: Eu sabia no meu íntimo que não estava pronta pra encarar esse assunto com a agora. Eu, provavelmente, tremeria, gaguejaria e não diria nada do que realmente estava se passando dentro de mim. Eu responderia simpaticamente às perguntas dela e nós conversaríamos como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Ela sempre me apoiou nas minhas decisões, quando eu perdi a minha mãe, quando eu estava perdida e sozinha no meio de uma universidade enorme. Uma garota que ainda estava no High School perdida no meio de um mundo de possibilidades. Ia me sentir uma ingrata total.

Mas, por outro lado, ela ficou com o cara que eu gosto. E gosto MUITO! E não é recente pelo visto. Ela me escondeu isso, traiu a minha confiança e me magoou.

Mas apesar de tudo, eu não sabia como responder a última pergunta. Por que eles não me falaram? Por que, depois de tudo que nós passamos juntos, os dois não me falaram? Por um segundo, me lembrei do abraço e do selinho dele hoje de manhã. Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Pra ele, aquilo era comum. Eu era comum. Só mais uma vadia, nada demais. Me senti enjoada com a sensação do seu abraço ainda grudada em mim e como eu senti que era querida por ele. Meu estômago começou a embrulhar e corri para o lixo mais próximo. Coloquei pra fora tudo que eu ingeri desde ontem à noite.

- Meu Deus, você está bem? Amiga? – Engraçado, eu não precisei fazer muito esforço pra ela me reconhecer. Kara segurava meus cabelos enquanto eu terminava de vomitar, e, quando já não tinha nada para colocar pra fora, limpei minha boca com a barra da camisa. FODA-SE HIGIENE!

- Cindy, você precisa de ajuda? – Ela me olhava parecendo genuinamente preocupada. Seus cabelos muito curtos e muito loiros combinavam tão bem com seu rosto pálido, inocente e bondoso. Suas sardas davam um charme, e eram perfeitamente sincronizadas com seu nariz reto e bem feito. Sua boca era definida, e seus dentes brancos, retos e com bochechas salientes. Qualquer um que olhasse pra esses olhos verdes se encantaria, e acreditaria que é um anjo que desceu a Terra. Essa perfeição me enjoou mais ainda.

Eu não poderia ficar ali e ter que lidar com tudo aquilo tão rápido. O rosto dela me lembrava Cocker e tudo ficava pior, eu estava totalmente chateada com ela. A pior parte é que ela sabia de tudo entre mim e ele, mas fez mesmo assim. Eu era apenas mais uma carta descartada para ele, e ela era a nova jogada. A constatação disso junto com a ressaca deixou tudo ainda mais dramático.

Fui me afastando lentamente enquanto encarava seus olhos cheios de preocupação, mas eles escondiam algo... Não suportei aquela situação e saí correndo, deixando para trás uma magoada, confusa e mais um monte de problemas que eu não queria encarar.

"(…) Please understand

This isn't just goodbye

This is I can't stand you (…)."


End file.
